1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pivot pin removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new pivot pin removal device for removing a pivot pin from a hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pivot pin removal devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is simple and effective in its usage.